How Do I Go On From This?
by PeggsterLover
Summary: "Bad dream?" Danny let out a small, breathy laugh. "Yeah, you could say that." Very short one shot, set during Danny's recovery from Tom Weaver's blunderbuss.


_Well this is just a little one shot that I wrote at work today cos I was super bored lol_

_Hope you like it. _

_Still don't own them._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

There he is.

You see him stumble out of the gate, frantically searching for an escape, unaware that what you're about to do _is_ his escape. You can only hope that he realises what you're doing. As you get closer, you see that he has spotted you. Picking up the pace, you tighten your grip on the blade, ensuring that the sachet of ketchup is concealed as you walk with purpose.

You're almost there, only a few feet to go.

Suddenly, he says your name.

"_Danny…"_

Hearing the brave Sergeant Nicholas Angel sound so terrified and desperate is almost enough to throw you off but you need to keep up the act. Without thinking for another second, you lift your arm and plunge the blade into the notebook that you put there when…

Your heart skips a beat when the blade goes deeper. Far, far deeper. The ketchup splatters as planned but there is no way one sachet can hold that much sauce. His cry of pain and shock startles you and continues to resound in your mind long after the sergeant's voice has been lost. You try to tear your gaze away from the knife but your eyes are glued to the ever growing patch of blood on your friend's jacket. It glistens slightly in the light of the torches.

When you finally convince yourself to look at his face, you instantly regret it, dropping your gaze to the floor. You can't stand to see that look in his eyes; the look of utter betrayal. You can't look because you know that sight will embed itself into your mind. You can't because you don't want to see the life disappear from those blue eyes.

His torch falls to the ground, breaking both the glass and the eerie silence. From where your gaze lies on the ground, you see him drop to his knees, his head lulled forward as the last ounces of life leave him. You spot some blood dripping from his lips as he slowly falls forward and all you can think of is how much you want to say you're sorry. You want to apologise to him before he is lost, but you cannot without breaking your facade. It's too late.

Now, as he falls limp and lifeless to the gravel, you realise that you will have to go on knowing that he died believing that you betrayed him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Danny jolted awake with a gasp, looking around as he tried to remember where he was.

_Explosion. Ambulance. Hospital. _

He felt movement to his right and looked to see Nicholas slowly lifting his head from where it had been testing on the bed. Blinking a few times, the sergeant rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Once consciousness was back fully, his eyes widened slightly. "Do you need me to call a doctor?" He began to stand but Danny quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, no. I'm fine." He tried to offer Nicholas a reassuring glance however it inadvertently came out as more of a wince. "Sit back down." Nicholas seemed to hesitate for a moment but finally gave in and flopped back down into his chair. A few moments passed before Nicholas spoke again.

"Bad dream?"

Danny let out a small, breathy laugh. "Yeah, you could say that."

"We don't have to talk about it, but don't dwell on it, ok?" Nicholas rested a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder. "Whatever it was, it wasn't real."

Danny bit his lip slightly and nodded. Glancing at Nicholas, he looked at the bandage on his bicep, covering up the gunshot wound. The cuts on his cheek and lip were virtually healed now and the one that he sustained on his forehead in the explosion was well on the way. The tough sergeant looked tired and much more vulnerable than usual, yet his eyes still showed so much hope. Danny then lowered his gaze to Nicholas' heart. He felt so much relief knowing that there was no wound there. Nicholas was still with him. He didn't realise how long he had been quiet for until Nicholas brought his attention back.

"Hey. You're miles away." Concern was evident in his voice. "Everything ok?"

Danny brought his eyes to meet his friend's and gave the biggest smile he could muster.

"Everything's just fine. Just like you promised."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_So there you have it. Haven't written a proper Hot Fuzz fic for a while (my crossover with MIGP doesn't really count lol) _

_Hope it was good enough for you wonderful people!_

_Much love x _


End file.
